plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Derpeashooter
Derpeashooter is owned by PuffyMuffins . Stats Health - 8,350HP Mana - 10,000M Damage - 10 (NDS) Evade - Almost Untouchable Defense - Kingly Speed - Quick Footed History When Derpeashooter was born, he was a normal Peashooter. His life went on normally until a giant deformed boulder hit him in the head. This made him EXTREMELY DERPY. Now, everyone calls him "Derpeashooter," and he is quite fine with it. It makes him feel unique from all the "norms" as he calls them, or just ordinary Peashooters. Gallery Derpshooter.png|HD Derpeashooter Derpeashooterseedpacket.png|Derpeashooter Seed Packet HD DerpeashooterTile.png|Derpeashooter on Tile DerpeashooterMangleCostume.png|Derpeashooter's Halloween Costume #1|Mangle HalloweenDerpeashooterTile.png|Mangle Derpeashooter Tile Attacks Herp Derp Combo The Herp Derp Combo is a combination of very effective attacks. 15 attacks can be executed each use, these include : Pew Pew, Bumper Cars, and Random Laser. Damage : 250 Derpaholic When Derpaholic is used, Derpeashooter drinks Mountain Derp and becomes extremely derpy. In this form, he is VERY hard to hit while is pwns you with his updated stats. Damage : 650 Stat Change : Speed = Supercalifragilisticex'pea'alidocious ; Damage : 100 (NDS) ; Defense = Godly ; Evade = Impossible to Hit. Lasts = 15 seconds Major League Derp When Major League Derp is used, Derpeashooter gains a Bal-27 and a Quickscoping Gun. From here, he gets a massive damage up and can rekt enemies. After this, Derpeashooter becomes so derpy, that the opponent will be confused beyond comprehension. Damage : 700 Stat Change : Damage = 301 (NDS) ; Only Lasts in Phase 1 Lasts = 1st Phase = 25 seconds ; 2nd Phase = 30 seconds Friends *PuffyMuffins - We share almost all the same opinions about things! *WinterMagnet - Cool guy. Get it? Cool? ''Winter''Magnet? BWAHAHAHAHA! *Derpy-matronics - WE SHALL BE DERPY 4 EVER *The Scouts - TACOS! *Ghost Pepper - TRICK OR TREAT! Enemies *Carp - A big scrublord *Barb Cannon - I offered him a Taco and he just stared and said nothing... *Repeater - R00D Family *Peashooter (Mother) - Mai Mum *Peashooter (Father) - Mai Dad *Peashooter (Brother) - We play video games together! *Repeater (Brother) - Bully *Peashooter (Sister) - Ponies! *Pea Pod (Brother) - 5 peashooters to play video games with? YAY! *Split Pea (Brother) - The repeater side is r00d, but the peashooter side is AMAZING! *Fire Peashooter (Sister) - Epic, but needs to work on her anger problem... *Gatling Pea (Cousin) - Was in World War PvZ! Loves to play VIDEO GAMES and eat TACOS! Likes Derpeashooter loves video games. His favorite video games are 8'bit'd, Call of Duty : Blacks Ops 2, Call of Duty : Black Ops 3, Call of Duty : Advanced Warfare, Super Pea Bros., PvZ : Glitched, and PvZ : Vyruzz. He loves to eat tacos, ride ponies, and watch TV. He is also in love with Mountain Derp, but it is unhealthy so he limits his drinking of it. HE LOVES CATS! Dislikes DERPEASHOOTER HATES HATERS! Though fighting fire with fire does like... nothing... FIGHTING HATERS WITH HATE MAKES IT ALL BETTER! He also hates cows, the utters scare him. Category:Owned by PuffyMuffins Category:Puffy's Plants Category:Puffy's Characters Category:Characters Category:Plants